User blog:Ultraviolets/Dive In
With Tori and Yazzy winning in each of their individual events, the Krewston Heights Swim Club is now considered one of the top competitors. Before the relay, each of the teams are allowed the day off to do whatever they want. Be it rest or sightseeing. ' '~~ Lizzy: 'I wonder why Ash isn't here. '''Tori: '''You know she's probably fucking Makoto right now. '''Yazzy: '''Doesn't that seem weird to you? Makoto doesn't really seem like the type that would go for girls. '''Damian: '''I guess we were wrong then. I guess he really is straight. '''Gegi: '''I highly doubt we were wrong. It just doesn't add up. Wasn't Ash acting weird? '''Tori: '''She really likes the guy. '''Kieran: '''Well, there's no use in dwelling over it. Plus, we're here anyway. '''The team enters Applebee's. They look over to the right and see Ash....with the Iwatobi Swim Club. ' 'Tori: '''Well, they weren't fucking, but I say this is pretty close. '''Kieran: '''You guys have fun with that. Imma go talk to that....waitress over there. '''The team walks over to Ash's table. ' '''Nagisa: '''Ash-chan! It's your team! '''Ash: '''What are you guys doing here? '''Lizzy: '''I was craving cheese sticks obviously. Now what are YOU doing here? '''Ash: '''I am on a date with my boyfriend. '''Yazzy: '''And his entire team? '''Ash: '''Shut up! '''Gegi: '''It looks like betrayal. '''Lizzy: '*'''mutters* bae-trayal... '''Ash: '''So I went out with a few of my boyfriend's friends....what's the big deal? He is my boyfriend. '''Damian: '''Why do you keep calling him 'boyfriend'? Can't you address him by name? '''Ash: '''Because he's my boyfriend. '''Tori: '''If he's your boyfriend....then let's see a kiss. '''Ash and Makoto look at each other and blush. ' Makoto: 'Is this really necessary... '''Lizzy: '''You better BELIEVE it's necessary, Backstroke Boy. '''Ash: '''He is my boyfriend we do the kissing thing. Why are you being so insistent! Don't you believe me? '''Yazzy: '''We'll believe you after you do the kissing thing. '''Nagisa: '''Oooo!!! Mako-chan! I wanna see a kiss too!! '''Lizzy: '''I agree with Blondie. Let's see it now, Ash. '''Ash's face is flushed, as is Makoto's. Haru is silently looking at Makoto, expecting him to do something. ' 'Damian: '''C'mon. Let's see it. '''Kieran walks over with a paper in his hand. ' 'Ash: '''Oh! Look! Kieran got a girl's number!!! '''Kieran: '''No this is a message from the girl's lawyer. It says I can't get within 1000 feet of her. So we gotta go.... '''Ash: '''Oh! Have a good day! '''Ash tries to wave them off but Lizzy pins her arm down. ' 'Lizzy: '''Kiss. Now. Or you're off the relay team. '''Everyone gasps and looks at Ash. She sighs of defeat. ' 'Ash: '''C'mon....boyfriend. '''Ash leans in and slowly squinches her eyes as she pecks Makoto on the lips. Her face is bright red. She quickly sits back in her chair. ' 'Ash: '''Good enough for you? (She crosses her arms and fixes the hilm of her skirt) '''Lizzy: '''Good enough for now. We'll be on our way. (She snaps her fingers and everyone follows her out the building) '''Haru: '''Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. '''Haru gets up and leaves as everyone looks confused. Ash looks at Makoto and he has a frown on his face. ' '''Ash: '''We really fucked up. ~~ '''WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!!?! I don't know. ' '''TUNE IN NEXT TIME ' '''COMING TO YOU 11/19/14 Category:Blog posts